Air America
Air America war eine US-amerikanische Fluggesellschaft, die von der CIA kontrolliert wurde und verdeckte Operationen in Südostasien während des Vietnamkriegs durchführte. Nach außen hin trat sie dabei als zivile Fluggesellschaft auf. Geschichte Hervorgegangen ist die Fluggesellschaft aus der Civil Air Transport (CAT), die im Besitz von Claire Lee Chennault, Nachschubflüge an die chinesische Front im zweiten Weltkrieg durchgeführt hatte. Als dem Unternehmen in der Nachkriegszeit der Bankrott drohte, wurde sie als Tarngesellschaft 1949 von der CIA angekauft. Dazu wurde die Firma American Airdale Corporation in Delaware gegründet. Zum 7. Oktober 1957 erfolgte dann eine Umorganisation, nach der dann die Pacific Corporation, die noch weitere Fluggesellschaften betrieb, als Muttergesellschaft auftrat. Die eigentliche Namensänderung erfolgte erst zwei Jahre später. Von 1959 bis 1962 gewährte Air America direkte und indirekte Unterstützung für die Operationen Ambidextrous, Hotfoot und White Star (Training für die laotischen Streitkräfte). Außerdem versorgte sie, schon seit 1950, die aufständischen Kuomintang in Birma mit amerikanischen Waffen, die teilweise von Taiwan aus geliefert wurden. Von 1962 bis 1975 setzte Air America US-amerikanisches Personal ein, um logistische Unterstützung für die Geheimarmee zu gewährleisten, transportierte Flüchtlinge und machte sogar Aufklärungsflüge. Es wurden auch Search-and-Rescue-Missionen für abgestürzte Kampfpiloten in Indochina durchgeführt. Die Piloten der Air America waren die ersten Zivilisten, die an Kampfhandlungen teilnahmen. Im Sommer 1970 wurden 24 zweimotorige Transportflugzeuge und 24 weitere „short take-off and landing“ (STOL) Flugzeuge sowie 30 Hubschrauber für Operationen in Burma, Kambodscha, Thailand und Laos eingesetzt. Während dieser Zeit arbeiteten über 300 Piloten, Kopiloten, Flugmechaniker und Lademeister, die allesamt in Laos bzw. in Thailand stationiert waren. Im Jahr 1970 transportierte Air America 20.000 t Lebensmittel nach Laos. Als 1975 nordvietnamesische Streitkräfte Südvietnam einnahmen, wurden das Personal der US-Botschaft in Saigon, ihre Angehörigen und Mitarbeiter der Regierung von Südvietnam in letzter Minute durch Hubschrauber der Air America in Sicherheit gebracht. Nach dem Rückzug aus Vietnam gab es einen vergeblichen Versuch, die Fluglinie auf dem Flughafen Udon Thani in Thailand dem Luftfahrt-Drehkreuz und Hauptquartier für Asien, weiterzuführen. In Folge des Scheiterns dieses Versuches wurde Air America am 30. Juni 1976 offiziell aufgelöst.http://www.air-america.org/About/History.shtml Staatlich organisierter Drogenhandel Air America war in großem Stil als Transporteur in den Drogenhandel verwickelt. Verbündete (meist informelle) Armeen wurden von amerikanischen Geheimdiensten, wie früher schon von den Franzosen (durch die GCMA), finanziert, indem von diesen in ihrem Auftrag von Bergvölkern angebautes Opium und daraus raffiniertes Heroin mit Hilfe der CIA auf den Markt gebracht wurde. Ein guter Teil der Profite aus diesem Geschäft floß an amerikafreundliche Politiker, wie Ouane Rattikone und den südvietnamesischen Luftwaffenchef und späteren Premier Nguyen Cao Ky. Die Air America war in dieser Schmugglerfunktion die Nachfolgeorganisation der Air Laos Commerciale und anderer als „Air Opium“ bekannter Fluggesellschaften. Der amerikanische Geschichtsprofessor Alfred W. McCoy hat diese Vorgänge detailliert in seinem Buch The Politics of Heroin. CIA Complicity in the Global Drug Trade beschrieben (deutsch: Die CIA und das Heroin; Verlag Zweitausendeins, 2003). Die CIA versuchte 1972 vergeblich, das Buch "aus Gründen der nationalen Sicherheit" zu zensieren. Die Veröffentlichung hatte eine Reihe von Untersuchungskommissionen in den USA zur Folge, bei denen auch McCoy als Zeuge aussagte, wobei sämtliche CIA-Zeugen jegliche Beteiligung an illegaler Aktivität abstritten. Literatur * Alfred W. McCoy: Die CIA und das Heroin. Weltpolitik durch Drogenhandel. Verlag Zweitausendeins, Frankfurt am Main 2003, ISBN 3861506084 Siehe auch *Gary Webb *Operation 34A Weblinks * Air America web site (Englisch) * Online Bibliography: Air America in the Vietnam Archive at Texas Tech (Englisch) * Supporting the „Secret War“ (Englisch) (CIA Center for Studies in Intelligence) * The CAT / Air America Archive (Englisch) ** darin: Aircraft of Air America (engl., mit detaillierter Beschreibung der Einsatzbereiche der einzelnen Flugzeuge) en:Vietnam Category:Drogenhandel Category:Central Intelligence Agency Category:Indochina Category:Vietnamkrieg Category:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Category:20. Jahrhundert